My Love, My Last
by StrifeVsTribal
Summary: Zidane always keeps his promises in some way


_A/N: I seriously hate it when I get ideas when I first wake up, and my thoughts aren't working so well. This is the product of that very event. Enjoy!_

**My Love, My Last**

I half-expected Zidane to show up today, just out of nowhere, and make a spectacle for my birthday. But, he didn't.

It's been two years since we defeated Kuja, and so far, none of us have heard from Zidane.

"Are you all right?" Freya asked me, sounding distant.

I met her steady gaze; she looked worried. If I were honest with myself, I would tell her that I was jealous of her. Her love left, but he came back, despite the fact that he barely remembered who Freya was. But, I couldn't tell her that.

"It feels wrong with him not being here," I said truthfully, looking around at the others. Beatrix and Steiner were standing near Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda, talking about something political, I'm sure. Eiko was surrounded by the Vivi clones, entertaining them with a story about their father. Fratley was attempting to converse with Amarant, but it seemed mostly one-sided on Fratley's part. Quina was still hard at work in the kitchen, but at least I knew he was happy.

"It's almost as if he brought us together, and now…with him not here…" I continued, trying to be strong; my eyes haven't been properly dry since we left Zidane at the Iifa Tree.

"I understand. I feel the same way. It's just not the same without him," Freya replied sympathetically. "I noticed Baku didn't stay long after."

I shook my head. "He came to say a quick hello, and then they went back to Lindblum. He might not be able to show it, but Baku is suffering. Zidane was like a son to him."

"Indeed," she said with sadness in her voice. "I heard this was Tantalus' last performance."

"Unfortunately, yes."

I barely heard a knock at the door before two Pluto Knights came into the room.

"Your Majesty!" Weimar said breathlessly.

"We just received a letter for you, ma'am," Haagen added.

"Imbeciles! You don't just barge in on our _queen_ unannounced!" Steiner said furiously. I keep insisting that he should watch his blood pressure.

"It's all right, Steiner," I said calmly.

"We thought the moogle had made a mistake, though, Highness," Weimar continued.

"How so?"

"It's addressed to 'Dagger,'" Haagen said.

Just hearing that nickname again caused my body to tremble. I couldn't find my voice, either, but something was making me very wary of the letter; this feeling almost kept me from accepting the letter from Haagen.

"Thank you," I said shakily, fumbling to rip the envelope open.

"My queen, would you like—" Steiner started.

"I've got it, Steiner." Tears began welling up in my eyes, but I did nothing to stop them.

"What's it say, Dagger?" Eiko asked innocently. She obviously couldn't sense the agony going on inside my head and my heart.

Struggling to maintain my composure, I wiped what moisture I could off of my face and began to read to myself:

_My Beloved Dagger,_

_It literally kills me to tell you this, let alone in a letter, but I won't be able to keep my promise to you. I'm just too weak to travel, and considering how I would move mountains and cross oceans to be with you, that's kind of a big deal. Plus, I don't know if you feel the same about me because of Kuja. It's one of my biggest regrets. Kuja was already dead by the time I got to him. That caused me precious time that I could've been with you, and I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that I don't regret the time that I did have with you. I don't regret falling in love with you, and I wish we could've had more than one kiss. I wanted everything with you: marriage, kids, everything. I wanted to be by your side. Always. I wanted you to be here with me when my end finally came. Don't worry, though. I'm not alone. Mikoto's here with me. Dagger, don't forget that I'm always with you as long as you keep me in your heart. And, we'll be together again someday. But, for now, my memory will have to be enough. Wait for my sign._

_All my love,_

_Zidane_

_P.S. Tell everyone I say hi._

The end of the letter made me chuckle a little, but the tears didn't stop.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, keeping the letter in my hand.

I stayed in my room until Beatrix forced me to open the door. Try as she may, my crying could not be silenced, and my heart would be forever broken.

Five years have passed since I received the letter. I am now married to some Duke of Lindblum. His name is of no importance; my name is all he knows about me. Except for his knowing that I don't love him, and I never will.

I've been waiting for the "sign" Zidane mentioned, but I haven't seen anything. I won't lose hope, though, and I'll wait for him throughout this life until I can be with him in the next.

As I drift off to sleep next to my "husband," I hear a soft whisper say, "I love you." I can tell it's his voice, so I say, "I love you, too, so much, Zidane."

The next thing I know every star in the night sky is raining down in a beautiful shower. One thing's for sure about Zidane: he always keeps his promises.


End file.
